The God of Speed and the Goddess of Winter
by TheSunInYourEyes
Summary: Killer Frost is in her cell at Iron Heights when a familiar face shows up: Barry Allen. But this Barry is not from the past or the version we met in 2024. This is the Barry destined to become Savitar. He has been shunned by Team Flash and injured. Caitlin puts his body back together, but she knows she can't mend his soul. The only thing she can do is show him he has her. Snowbarry.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

* * *

Killer Frost sat on the edge of her bed in Iron Heights prison. Julian Albert was long gone, having gone home for the day, leaving her alone in the solitude of night.

She knew that it was likely she would stay in this cell until the day she died, and she vowed to take her secrets to the grave. No matter who asked, she would never tell them who Savitar was. She would never give him up like that.

Killer Frost knew that Savitar's younger self was still with Team Flash. She didn't know everything they were doing to him, or were going to do to him, but she knew that it was awful. Savitar rarely talked about his time as a time remnant, a disposable hero for Team Flash to use and abuse. Honestly, it didn't surprise her that they treated a version of Barry they deemed "less" in such a way. After all, even before Barry split into two versions of himself he was often treated like he was a set of legs by Team Flash. Caitlin Snow was the only one who truly valued his safety.

In a way, Killer Frost felt guilty for some of the things she said to Barry when she became Killer Frost. For that meant she said those things to Savitar, and he didn't deserve that hate. He didn't deserve anything Team Flash did to him.

And yet, Killer Frost was going to just let it happen. Even if she got out of this cell, she would let it happen. After all, if it didn't he would never become Savitar and she knew the only thing Savitar wanted was to live.

As much as it pained her, she was going to let them continue doing this to him.

She perked up suddenly as she heard the familiar sound of vibrating molecules. Caitlin sat up, slid lithely off the bed, and moved toward the front of the cell until she was only a few inches from the glass, her white eyes flickering around the room for the speedster that just entered.

And she saw him. Barry Allen looked the same as ever, if not incredibly sad and timid, like he was afraid of being hurt by someone. Caitlin's eyes trained on him eagerly. This was Savitar, or rather was going to be Savitar. This was the man she loved and the man who loved her. Once Barry had become Savitar and gotten over Iris West, he finally discovered his true feelings for Caitlin, feelings that would have developed should he have never grown up with the Wests. Savitar loved her so much, which was a miracle to Caitlin because other than the affection he felt for her, all Savitar seemed to be able to feel was hatred, rage, sadness, and loneliness.

They really were quite the pair.

"Barry Allen," she said in a misty voice, delighted to see him. "What a surprise."

"C-Caitlin," he murmured.

Part of her wanted to snap that she wasn't Caitlin, but the way he stammered out her name like he was expecting to be hit stopped her. She remembered Savitar's nightmares, the way he would wake screaming and would flash into the corner of their dark lair, whimpering and trembling as he muttered small pleads.

God, she wanted to kill Team Flash for whatever they did to him.

"What do you want, honey?" she asked.

"I… I don't… I-I'm s-sorry," he stammered. "Th-this was a m-mistake."

He was about to leave. Killer Frost didn't want him to leave. Her heart pounded rapidly in her chest, desperate to keep him there with her. She didn't know if she was ever going to see him again.

"Wait!"

Barry froze, staring at her like a deer in the headlights.

"I asked you what you wanted?" she asked. "A friend perhaps?"

"How did you-?"

"Know Team Flash was mistreating you?" she asked. "Savitar told me. Apparently, you're nothing but a disposable hero for them to use and abuse."

"They… they don't want me," he whimpered. "They want the other Barry, but he said they could have me while he focuses on stopping Savitar. They think that if they can get rid of me then he'll come back to them."

Caitlin's hands balled into fists. She longed to frost them.

"And you're lonely enough to come to me for comfort?" she asked.

"No," Barry said. "I… I hurt myself. In the field. They sent me to fight King Shark, but he got his teeth in my leg. They won't help me."

"So, you want me to?" she asked. "That's a pretty big risk."

"I told you it was a mistake," he said. "I'll go."

"I didn't say it was a mistake," she said. "Just that it was a risk."

"Does… does that mean you're going to help me?"

Smiling, Caitlin nodded. "It does. You just have to come inside the cell."

Barry's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "How do I know you won't get out?"

"We're in a prison, honey," she laughed. "I wouldn't get far, now would I?"

"I suppose not…"

"Come on in," she said.

Swallowing hard, Barry opened the door to her cell and slipped inside.

Caitlin smiled widely. "Sit," she gestured to her bed.

Tentatively, Barry sat down on the edge of the bed.

Killer Frost lowers herself down next to him and pulls his leg into her lap. Barry flinches at the touch.

"Sorry," he said, as if trying to pass it off as being from pain.

Caitlin knew better. There were times that Savitar would flinch away from her touch. It took a lot to earn his full and complete trust, and it was one of the best things Caitlin ever did. How she wished she could have prevented him from getting trapped in the speed force. After all, she knew he was in there by now even if Team Flash didn't yet. Caitlin knew that there was no way Savitar would leave her in here if he was still free. They vowed to always be there for the other and to never leave the other behind.

Which was exactly why if Caitlin ever got out of here, she would find a way to get him out. She'd already being toying with the idea of a quark sphere with some of Barry's DNA on it to get him out of there…

Caitlin's veins burned with anger as she saw the damage on Barry's leg, but she used some of the medical supplies he brought her to patch him up without her rage appearing in her expression.

"Thank you," Barry said quietly.

Caitlin looked up. "Any time, honey."

"Why do you keep calling me that?" he asked.

"What? Honey?"

Barry nodded. "You never used to call me that before."

"What? You don't like it?"

"I… I never said that," Barry said.

Killer Frost laughed. "Oh, you're adorable. It's such a shame what they're doing to you, but then again, you're going to rise stronger than ever before."

"What?" he looked confused.

"Never mind," she said. "You're all fixed up."

"Thank you, Caitlin," he said, moving to stand.

Caitlin caught his wrist with her ice-cold hand. Barry jumped, surprised by her sudden movement and the cold touch.

"Stay here tonight," she insisted. "I won't leave the cell. You can leave in the morning before Julian shows up. No one ever has to know."

"I…"

"Please, Barry," she said. "I know they're hurting you. You wouldn't be stuttering or flinching so much if they weren't. They take their frustrations out on you, don't they?"

Barry's green eyes welled up with tears. He refused to make eye contact, but nodded.

"Stay here," she said firmly. "Doctor's orders."

Barry crumpled, sitting back down on the bed with her, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I just don't understand what I did wrong," he sobbed. "I love them, I thought they loved me. I'm no different from the other me. I remember everything he does. I-I'm still Barry, aren't I?"

He was looking at her with tear-filled green eyes. He was looking to her for confirmation, for _approval._ Caitlin felt her heart tearing in two, but Killer Frost maintained her stony façade as she gathered her thoughts.

Looking at Barry, remembering his nightmares as Savitar, the time it took to calm him down from them, the way he cried into her shoulder, begging to be _real,_ she found she couldn't deny it. Even if it cemented him on his path to becoming Savitar, she couldn't tell the sweet man in front of her that he wasn't Barry, that he wasn't real. She couldn't contribute to his nightmares.

"Of course, you are," she said.

Barry melted completely then, burying his face in her shoulder as he sobbed. Caitlin stroked his back, shushing him and telling him everything was going to be alright. She hated herself for lying to him, because she knew there was no way he was ever going to be alright ever again, but sometimes lies are beautiful and they help you sleep at night.

Barry cried himself into exhaustion and Caitlin made him lay down on the bed. She sat on the edge, the same as he did for her years and years ago when she asked him to stay with her until she fell asleep. She placed a hand on his leg, just as he did for her, and gave it a gentle, comforting rub with her thumb.

She watched over him all night and into the morning, dreading the moment in which she would have to wake him up and force him to leave before Julian Albert arrived. But she found herself longing for another moment: the moment in which she would get out of here, the moment where she would steal the tech Barry and that foul woman Tracy Brand created to trap her beloved Savitar and finally free him.

Then they could rule forever as the God and Goddess of Central City.

The God of Speed and the Goddess of Winter.

* * *

 **AN: Well, I hope everyone enjoyed my very first Snowbarry fanfiction! I really love the idea of the version of Barry who became Savitar going to visit Killer Frost at some point. I feel like this would have happened so he could truly trust her. After all, Savitar-Barry knows Killer Frost started working with him due to the fact that he watched it happen before he became Savitar, but that doesn't mean he would automatically trust her after everything that happened to him. A moment like this would ensure that he would.**

 **-SnowbarryLoverForever**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Warning for a little Iris and WestAllen bashing in this chapter. If that's going to bug you, (which** **would be a tad strange seeing as this is a Snowbarry story, but I'm warning everyone anyway), then don't read this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Years later, Killer Frost finally escaped from her cell at Iron Heights. By then, the Barry that would become Savitar was long gone. She still didn't know exactly what Team Flash had done to scare him away, but she was certain that she would get the chance to ask him.

Killer Frost snuck into STAR Labs late that night. It always was easy to break in there. The thought made her giggle, as that was something Savitar often complained about: the fact that they were all brilliant scientists, but no one had ever managed to truly up the security. Judging by the suit he made, Caitlin was certain Barry would be able to do it himself and wondered why he never did. Perhaps he'd been too busy. Caitlin did realize that juggling his day and night job had to be hard. Barry had to be a CSI, be the Flash, get wounded a lot as the Flash, go through medical procedures without anesthesia, recover, and then go pretend to be Barry Allen where nothing was wrong. He also had to juggle all of his relationships with the Team and outside it, and boy was Iris West a handful. Caitlin noticed that once Barry and Iris started dating, she rarely got to see him anymore, he was always with her. At first, she was upset with him for it, as it felt like he cared about Iris more, but that wasn't the case. Barry still loved Caitlin and Cisco just as much as he did before, he was simply forced to spend more time with Iris, because she demanded it. The moment they started dating, she took control of his life. The two of them seemed to become co-dependent, which was something Killer Frost was sure Iris West relished in, especially considering the video message with wedding vows she left him. That was why killing her was enough to drive Barry into the dark to form time remnants. However, Killer Frost knew that wasn't the only thing that broke 2024 Flash. No, he also had to know that Caitlin Snow became Killer Frost, that he failed her, that Cisco lost his hands to Killer Frost, that Wally became catatonic after a fight with Savitar, that Joe blamed him for not being there…

By the time 2024 Flash trapped Savitar, he was completely alone, and he was so broken he didn't mind staying that way.

Of course, Caitlin felt sympathy for the 2024 version of Barry. It wasn't actually his fault Team Flash decided to favor him over Savitar, so she didn't hate him the way she hated the others. The thing that did anger her was that he chose Iris West over her. He couldn't give her the thing that she always wanted: his love.

In the past, Caitlin Snow told herself to just be happy that Barry found happiness with Iris. He'd been supportive of her past relationships, her marriage with Ronnie, and had never gotten angry or upset about it. She had to return that favor. Caitlin had been too slow. Iris West had beat her to it.

But now Iris West was gone and the version of Barry out of the speed force never wanted to see her again, and she was okay with that. Because she was in love with the version of her who became Savitar, the version who chose her over Iris West, over everyone. The version who showed up in her cell at Iron Heights years ago with an injured leg and a broken soul.

And now she was going to free him. They would be reunited forever.

She knew it would take time to execute her plans. She had to find Tracy Brand first. Once she did, she forced the woman to alter the Speed Force Bazooka to do what she wanted and hissed at her that if she warned anyone, Killer Frost would kill her and everyone she loved.

Then, Caitlin got her hands on a quark sphere, on Barry Allen's DNA, and set it up to get him out.

Savitar came out of the Speed Force, clambering to the ground and shaking there, in his suit.

Killer Frost moved cautiously, but quickly toward him, crouching down beside him.

"Savitar?" she asked, her voice concerned.

His head snapped up, looking at her as he shook. "Caitlin?"

Killer Frost's blue lips almost cracked a smile. He'd almost called her Caitlin. She remembered when he had told her that she wasn't Caitlin and he wasn't Barry. Perhaps she still had a chance to change that.

"Come here," she said, "get out of that suit and come here."

Savitar phased out of the suit and melted into her arms, still shaking from whatever it was he saw in the speed force cell. Caitlin held him just as she did when he visisted her as a time remnant.

"I love you," he whispered.

Killer Frost's heart felt like it was melting. "I love you, too, honey."

Caitlin got them back to their old lair, the suit trailing along behind them at Savitar's mental command. How he managed to hook it up to his neural system, she still wasn't sure. Perhaps one day he would tell her.

The two of them sat in the lair for a long time before he finally spoke.

"You freed me."

She nodded. "Of course. I love you. I'd never leave you there so long as I had a way to get you out. The second I got out of Iron Heights, I started planning to free you."

"That breaks the time loop," he said. "I'm free, which means I never have to force Team Flash to free me in the past."

Killer Frost froze. "Does that mean… you're not going to fade out of existence, are you?"

Fear filled her veins. She couldn't bear the thought of losing him, of having it be her fault he was gone forever.

She didn't want to be alone in the dark. She wanted to be in it with him.

"No," he said. "Because we have this."

He picked up the Speed Force Bazooka.

"What about it?" she asked.

"We can alter it. We can change it into an intradimensional quantum splicer. Then, I can open a time portal exposing the Speed Force, you can shoot me with that, and I'll become fragmented throughout all of time. All of us will be aware and connected from the Big Bang until the end of time. We will rule forever."

"Together?" she asked, excited and impressed by his plan, but confused on how they would both rule if she wasn't immortal as he would be.

"Of course," he said. "Anyone can become fragmented throughout time, Frost. We will become fragmented."

"And, you can actually alter it to do that?" she asked.

"If we had limited time I probably wouldn't be able to finish it in time," he said. "We would have to go back to Tracy Brand or go to someone else with knowledge of what it's supposed to do. But we have much more time than that. We have days, not hours. I can alter it, Cait."

She smiled at the use of her nickname.

"And then we truly become Gods," she said, her grin widening.

"I told you I had a plan B in case I failed to kill Iris," he said. "We're simply going to use it now."

"And Iris won't come back to life?" she asked. "Getting you out of the Speed Force won't bring her back because you don't go back to kill her?"

He shook his head. "Time travel is a tricky thing. Time is malleable, as seen when one gets near a black hole and time passes differently. What you do in the future, changing it, doesn't always affect the past, same as what you do in the past doesn't always affect the future. The more you time travel, the less the rules apply to you."

"I'll take your word for it," Killer Frost laughed. Of course, she'd heard about time being malleable around black holes, but she'd always found the topic of time of it confusing and inconsistent. "Time travel was never one of my favorite subjects."

"No, that was biochemistry," he smiled.

Her eyes lit up. "You remembered."

"I remember everything," he said.

"Yes, but you remembered that miniscule detail," she said.

"Nothing about you has ever been miniscule, Cait," he said, placing his hands on his shoulders as he gazed into her white eyes. "You have always been special. I don't know why I never saw it before, why the other version of me never will, but it's the truth. You are the most amazing person I have ever met."

"Perhaps you would have realized it sooner if you never met Iris," she said sadly. A part of her did wish that becoming Savitar and Killer Frost didn't have to happen in order for them both to finally see the truth, but then again, she was just so happy that they were finally together.

"It is true none of this would have happened if it wasn't for the codependent relationship she forced on my younger self," he said with a nod. "If only I'd seen it, but of course, she'd been creating it since the time we were eleven."

"You shouldn't have gone to live with her," Killer Frost said.

"I didn't have much of a choice," Savitar said. "But in Flashpoint, she didn't even remember my name. If I had lost my memories of my other life, of her, eventually I wouldn't have been in love with her anymore. Perhaps then I could have met a certain ophthalmologist, the person I was actually meant to be with."

Caitlin laughed. "If only."

"We're going to be together, Cait," he said. "For all eternity, it will be you and me, at the beginning and at the end."

"What will we do throughout all that time?"

"We'll live countless lives together," he said. "We'll see the future, we'll see the past, we'll escape the destruction of this planet and go to another one, we'll live all the way until the last molecule stops vibrating and plunges the universe into heat death."

"Heat death? Will that even manage to kill me?" she chuckled, thinking of how as Killer Frost, she never felt heat.

"No, it won't kill either of us."

"What do you mean?"

"The Speed Force said that it would be there when the last molecule stopped vibrating and plunged the universe into heat death," Savitar said. "It implied that it would continue on existing. We, my dear Dr. Snow, will escape into it together. We will live the rest of eternity in a place we will turn into our own personal Heaven—together forever."

She looked up at him, her eyes lit with the excitement. All she ever wanted was to spend the rest of her life with Barry Allen. The idea of spending the rest of eternity with him excited her in a way no one could ever possibly understand.

"What are we waiting for?" she asked.

Savitar stroked her cheek, smiling happily at her. He never smiled genuinely around anyone except her. She was the only one who got to see Barry Allen shining through underneath the darkness.

Perhaps one day, they would truly be Barry and Caitlin again. And even then, they would still be together.

Barry leaned down, pressing his lips to hers. Caitlin kissed back, her hands moving to run up his back and grip his shoulders. They wrapped themselves into the other's embrace, knowing that this was always meant to be.

It was always meant to be Barry Allen and Caitlin Snow.

The Flash and Frost.

Savitar and Killer Frost.

The God of Speed and the Goddess of Winter.

Forever they would reign, always together, never apart, until the end of time and after.

 **AN: Well, I hope everyone enjoyed the end of this. Killer Frost/Caitlin Snow and Barry Allen/Savitar/Flash will always be together throughout all of time, just as it should have been. The two of them would have been together if he didn't grow up with Iris and we all know it.**

 **-SnowbarryLoverForever**


End file.
